


The Quarantine Conversation

by BlueInkSquibbie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Being a Teenager, Quarantine, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInkSquibbie/pseuds/BlueInkSquibbie
Summary: Don’t get him wrong, Peter loved that Tony cared about him, but sometimes overprotective parents can just be so annoying.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	The Quarantine Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't live in the US so I am not sure how the situation and quaratine rules are like in NY. I based everything on my own life and most of the conversation (obviously not the Spidey related part) actually happened between me and my dad.

[March 13]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [15:46]

Hey kid, how was school today

Peter Parker [16:21]

I just got back. Spent the whole afternoon on our new biology project today. Thank god it’s almost done because I really can’t stand that one guy in our group.

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“Mr. Stark! Were you waiting for my reply so you can call me?”

Tony tried for the nonchalant look and said “I just happened to be on my phone when you text.”

“You totally were,” Peter saw straight through the disguise, “I gotta say that’s a little stalker-ish of you.”

“Well, you know me.” Tony’s smile is a little tight, even though he sounded like he normally would. “There hasn’t been any cases in your school, has it?”

“Not yet.”

“Good. I hope they cancel school soon. I know young people are less affected, but there’s still possibility of severe covid-19. And we don’t even know what that would do to you, or how to treat you, if you get sick,”

“Presuming I could get sick.” Peter interjected.

“With your spider mutation and all. If you’re worried, kid, we can always move you upstate. Stay with me for a bit.”

Now Peter is starting to see the reason for this call.

“I have school! And the biology project I spent months on!” Peter looked appalled that Tony would even suggest something like this. “I can’t just stop living.”

Tony looked like he was about to disagree, but Peter quickly added: “I know this is serious. I have been washing my hands and I even walked home today instead of taking the subway. I’m following all the guidance, May is too, but I can’t just stop going to school. My Finals are in a few months and you are the one who’s always talking about MIT.”

“I know, I know. But you can’t be too careful.” Tony is still looking anxious.

“I will be really careful,” Peter promised, “I will even leave my outside shoes outside.”

“Yeah,” upon hearing that Tony relaxed a little. He knows that this is Peter’s ‘I’m serious’ voice, “until your shoes got stolen because you left them unwatched and May had to buy you new ones.”

“Well, I’m being careful.” Peter argued playfully, glad to see the sarcastic Tony is back.

“Alright, you be careful, I need to start Morgan’s dinner now.”

“Can’t believe Pepper still lets you into the kitchen. Bye!”

“Bye.”

[March 16]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [11:12]

How is your first day of home schooling.

Peter Parker [11:13]

Little sad that my big project got cancelled.

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“Is this how it’s gonna for the next however many month? I reply to your text and you giving me a phone call?” Peter picked up on first ring.

“Just making sure you’re not bored or too worried.” Tony replied, “So how are you doing today?”

“Great! I now have all the time to focus on the harder subjects instead of being stuck in physics or chemistry classes.”

“Smartass.” Tony gave Peter a fond smile, but the worried look in his eyes did not subside.

Peter moved to hang himself off the top bunk.

“You’re not too worried, right? Worrying too much is not good for you, it may even make you more susceptible.”

“I’m not. With the school closed I feel even safer than before now.”

“I told you so.” Tony tried to act normal, “I know there are nearly 1000 cases in New York now, but you don’t need to be too scared. If you’re careful, you won’t necessarily catch it. And even if you catch it, it is likely that you’ll be fine.”

Tony was saying things that were meant to be reassuring to Peter, but Peter could tell that he was the one that needs the reassurance.

“Of course. I’m super careful. And I probably can’t even get it.”

“You don’t know that. We don’t know how it will affect you with your physiology.” Tony still looked worried. “Are you sure you don’t want to come to cabin? Both you and May.”

“You know May will never drop her work now the homeless charity is so important in keeping people safe. Also, I need to take the online calsses and Morgan lives at the cabin.”

“I can keep her away from you when you study?”

“No way that would work.”

“You’re right.” Tony sounded resigned, “Just be careful, don’t go out, and don’t worry too much.”

Peter desperately wanted to say that Tony is the one worrying, but he pushed that urge down. Tony needed to feel that he is reassuring Peter.

“Not even to patrol.” Tony added.

“Fine.”

Peter was definitely pouting now, but he knew that Tony needed to hear this. He can always argue about this next time. Besides, he is a little scared. Just like Tony said, his physiology is unique and no-one knew what could happen if he got sick.

“Good boy.”

“Bye.”

[March 17]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [11:35]

How are you feeling today?

Peter Parker [11:39]

Great

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“There are more than 1300 cases in the state now,” Tony started immediately after Peter picked up the call, “are you sure you don’t want to come upstate.”

“No I don’t. May and I are both being careful and we’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Do you want me to send you some things then, disinfectant? Masks and gloves?”

“We have enough right now.” Peter explained patiently, “If you have spare stuff, why don’t you donate it to the hospitals?”

“Pep’s already taking care of that. We are thinking about how to convert Stark Industry to make PPEs and medical devices.”

“Very high-end ventilators indeed.” Peter joked.

“What can I say, the people want them.” Tony seemed to have calmed down now he was talking to Peter, “You are not too worried, right?

“No.”

“And you are keeping busy?”

“Yes, I got loads of studying to do.”

“I’ll leave you to your books then. Remember, don’t go out, try and space out your grocery shopping as much as possible. And if you got tired of studying, you can always watch movies or call me. Don’t want you to get too bored.”

“I know.”

“Bye-bye now.”

“Bye.”

[March 18]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [12:24]

How you feeling today?

Peter Parker [12:29]

Great

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“Doing alright, kid? Did you go outside today?”

“Yes and No. I’m even learning to cook now I have more free time.”

“Hopefully you can take over cooking duty from May soon.” Tony chuckled.

“That’s the goal.”

“Glad to see you are making use of your time. Just remember, you can’t be too carefully. Don’t go out. If you’re bored, watch a movie, or call me.”

“Yes Dad.”

“Bye for now.”

“Bye.”

[March 19]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [11:46]

How are you feeling today?

Peter Parker [ 11:47]

Fantastic

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“Hey Mr. Stark!”

“Hey Kid. Did you go out today?”

“Well, I just got back from the grocery today. At least the panic buying is getting better. Did you know we could not find pasta for the past …”

“I thought I said not to go out.”

“I need food?”

“Stock up.”

“I am. I only go to the shops once a week now.”

“Make it 2 weeks.”

“How am I gonna have vegetables then.”

“Buy some apples.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, I’m being very careful when I go to the shops.” Peter reassured, “I keep a distance from everyone else, I wear a face mask and I shower as soon as a got home.”

“You also need to disinfect all the packages.”

“I am. May even made me spray disinfectant one her when she come home from work every day.”

“Fine, but I don’t like it.”

“You worry too much. I promise I am taking this seriously. Our apartment has never been cleaner.”

“OK.”

“I gotta start cooking now. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye kid.”

[March 20]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [13:20]

Kid how are you feeling today.

Peter Parker [13:32]

I’m doing great

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“Hey kid. Did you go…”

“I did not go out today.” Peter knew this question was coming.

“Good. Are you keeping busy?”

“I am. Actually, I wanna talk to you about something.”

“Spit it out.”

“Spiderman.”

“No.” Tony’s reaction was immediate.

“Listen,” Peter argued, “I am wearing gloves and masks, sort of, as spiderman. I won’t even try to stop crime…”

“No.” Tony tried to say, but Peter just talked louder.

“I’ll just help those who can’t leave their home with shopping. There are already groups doing that and I can be efficient than most.” Peter pleaded, “Please, Mr. Stark. I just want to help. They need my help.”

Tony sighed.

“I knew this is coming. Do you promise that grocery shopping is the only thing you will be doing?”

“Medicine collection too. But I promise.”

“Guess there’s no stopping you.”

“You bet.” Peter gave Tony a blinding smile, “I will be really really careful. I will wash the suit every day.”

“Good thing I made it machine washable then.”

“What!” Peter gave a surprised shout, “You should’ve told me long before this! I was washing all sorts of things off by hand.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Tony gave a short laugh.

Peter counted it as a mission accomplished.

“But don’t go out too long, or too often. You still need to study. And I don’t think May will like it if you expose yourself to all those people in Queens all day every day. If you get bored, just listen to some music, or something.”

“Yes Mr. Stark.”

“Good. I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Bye.”

[March 21]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [11:12]

How are you feeling today?

Peter?

**Missed call from Tony Stark [11:37]**

**Missed call from Tony Stark [11:50]**

**Incoming call from Happy Hogan [12:13]**

“Kid.” Happy sounded annoyed. Peter didn’t know what he did wrong this time, but then again, Happy always sounds annoyed.

“Happy! I haven’t heard from you in a while man. What’s up?”

“You need to call Tony right now.”

Peter’s expression changed from relaxed to alert in an instant.

“Did something happen? Is Mr. Stark ok? Morgan?”

“Nothing happened,” Happy took on a more calming tone after seeing Peter’s reaction, “he’s just worried about you when you didn’t pick up. He was going to make me break the rules to check on you but I convinced him to let me give you a call first.”

“Thanks Happy,” Peter let out a breath, “I will talk to him now.”

**Message from Tony Stark**

Peter Parker [12:15]

Sorry I didn’t take your call Mr. Stark. I fell asleep doing history readings. I am doing fine and I’m just about to have lunch now.

Tony Stark [12:15]

That’s ok. Just wanted to make sure you are alright. Have a good lunch ;)

**Later in the evening.**

May had just came home from work and was now taking a shower. Peter had taken over cooking dinners now he was at home all the time.

To be honest, Peter didn’t like that May still had to go to work every day. But he knew that the shelter needed people to keep it running. Homeless people were one of the most at-risk for covid-19 and he was glad that someone could help them.

He just hoped that May wouldn’t get sick from it.

As he was having these thoughts, May had finished showering and was now siting at the kitchen table, towelling her hair.

“How was work today?” Peter asked as he brought the maraconi in green curry to the table.

“Hectic. We had to turn away some people because we did not have enough spaces in our shelter. Luckily we managed to find them another shelter nearby. They were lucky, I’m just not sure if this will be the case again tomorrow.”

May put down the towel and sighed. This pandemic is weighing on everyone.

“Pasta in Thai curry. Really?” She said once she saw what was in Peter’s hand, giving him an incredulous look.

“I got bored of history.” Peter said, sheepishly.

“Speaking of my day, you need to try and pick up when Tony calls you. I think he is really worried.”

“How did you know about this?” Peter was confused, how was calling Tony connected to May’s work.

“He called me at work today. He said you didn’t pick up after he called you several times, told me he was worried that you were sick and was hiding it from him.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I know this is important.”

“But can you really blame him. You don’t have the best track record on going-to-the-adult-with-problem. Even I sometimes worry that you are going to get sick and I see you every day. Tony can’t see you now, or in the foreseeable future and that physical distance is taking its toll.” May explained, “Besides, Queens is one of the most affected area. He was just scared.”

“I know,” Peter was feeling a little petulant, “I tried to pick up his call and answer his messages as soon as I see them, but they are getting a little too much. I mean, Everyday he texts me ‘how are you feeling today’, as if I am already sick. And he keeps trying to tell me what to do if I got bored, as if I don’t know how to use Neflix.”

“Just, cut him some slack.” May patted his arm gently, “he’s just a dad.”

“I love having you and Mr. Stark caring about me and everything, but man is overprotective adults annoying.”

May was chuckling now. Ignoring her, Peter took a bite of his dinner concoction.

“Mmm, this is unexpectedly nice.”

[March 22]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [11:16]

How are you feeling today?

**Incoming call from Peter Parker**

“Mr. Stark.”

“Hey Kid. Glad to see you taking the initiative today.”

“Yeah. Sorry if I made you worry yesterday.”

“Don’t sweat it. I was overreacting a little bit.”

“You know I will tell you if May or I show any symptoms, right?”

“I know. Just worried, kid, now I can’t see you and since there’s not cure out there yet, I can’t even do anything if you got sick.”

“Don’t think like that, Mr. Stark. You said it yourself, if I am careful, keeping the social distance rule and maintain good personal hygiene the chance of me catching it is pretty low.”

“I know. I’ll try and keep my brain in check next time. By the way, Morgan sent you her drawings for you to stick on your windows. She’s really sad that we don’t have human neighbours to admire her window rainbows.”

“I’ll hang them up as soon as they arrived.”

“Don’t study all the time. You can always watch some movies and relax.”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Bye for now.”

“Bye.”

[March 23]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [14:23]

How are you feeling today kid?

Peter Parker [14:40]

Great

**Incoming call from Tony Stark**

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

“Hey kid. How’s spidermanning going?”

“It’s Ok. I helped the old gentleman pick up some medicine from the pharmacy yesterday. I would never have guessed that one that pharmacies will have more people in them than the movie theatres.”

“Good job, Spiderman.”

“And when I’m focusing on Spanish now when I’m studying.”

“But don’t study too much, you’re too smart for that. If you are bored…

Peter interrupted with a dramatic sigh.

“I can watch a movie, listen to some music or call you. You know, Mr. Stark, you really don’t have to tell me how to have fun.”

“I’m not telling you anything, I’m just making conversation.” Tony gave Peter a classic I-don’t-know-what-you-are-talking-about shrug.

“This is not a conversation, this is you telling me what to do.” Peter can’t believe he has to actually point this out. Guess Mr. Stark really was anxious about this whole thing.

“Before the Covid-19 pandemic started, when Pepper came home from work, what would you say.”

“Ask about her day.” Tony said naturally.

“And then? After she told you about her day?”

“Tell her the funny things Morgan did that day.”

“And then?”

“Tell her about the new tech I’m working one, and consequently be ignored.”

“Noticed anything missing from our conversation for the past 10 days?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fine.” Peter knew Tony was too stubborn to admit anything amiss in their conversation, but he also knew that he had already got his point across.

“I’ll go find Pepper to have a nice conversation with her now.”

“Sure.”

[March 24]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [11:36]

How are you feeling today?

Peter Parker [13:55]

Fantastic.

Saw a really cute dog on the roof on the opposite apartment building today. They were playing fetch with him (or her) and I was watching to see if they would accidently throw the ball off the roof.

Tony Stark [13:59]

Did they?

Peter Parker [13:59]

They didn’t

[March 25]

**Message from Tony Stark**

Tony Stark [14:23]

How are you feeling today kid?

Peter Parker [14:26]

Good.

I got Morgan’s drawing today. Gonna wait for May before hanging them up.

Tony Stark [14:27]

Send photo

Peter Parker [19:43]

_Picture sent._

[March 26]

**Incoming call from Peter Parker [10:16]**

“Kid what’s up.”

“Guess what I am, Mr. Stark?” Peter said from his duvet cocoon.

Tony pretended to think for a while, then said: “All I see is you too lazy to get out of bed.”

“No.” Peter whined, lifting a corner to show his Spiderman suit underneath the cover, “Guess again.”

“I don’t know kid.”

“I’m snug as a bug.” Peter proclaimed excitedly.

Tony gave him a big eye roll.

“I see you are having fun quarantined.”

“I was thinking I could be a different meme every day.”

“You do you kid.”

“I’ll send you them if I make other ones.”

“Sure kid.”

“Ok, bye Mr. Stark.”

“Bye kid, have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dad, if on some off chance you see this, know that I love you very much.


End file.
